


Blood

by KrisEleven



Series: Halloween 2012 [1]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal learns that its harder to be a healer, to put them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

There was so much of it. His hands were slicked with it, his sleeves soaked. The soldier on the table looked the paler for the loss of it, his face a startling shade of white. Neal ignored it as best he could as he struggled to seal the last of the man’s wounds. He looked over at his knight-mistress, who was surrounded by a purple glow. 

She glanced up at him, sensing his stare.

“Easier to take them apart, isn’t it, squire?”

Neal wanted to be angry at her for seeing his thoughts, but something in her eyes told him she felt the same guilt he did at the fact.


End file.
